Inu Protector
by KillStrikePrime-PhoenixNova
Summary: Inuyasha has a run in with a new foe who changes his life for better or worse? Follow Kagome through perils and joys as she discovers the truth behind her Inu Protecor. Inu/Kag appearance of the gang and OC's as well rated M for swearing and hints of well you can guess
1. stange encounters

**hello and welcome to my story. my name is Phoenix Nova and Kill Strick Prime is my beta (joint account hahaha) this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was by most people's perspectives an average teenage girl. She had long obsidian black hair that was slightly wavy, copper eyes that sparkled with the innocence all children should have. Kagome was slightly taller than the average girl being 172cm and her body was lean and strong with only the slightest traces of baby fat left. But the key word was _most. _What Kagome didn't know was that she was from a line of ancient priestesses called Mikos.

She didn't know why she had such an affinity at archery using her ancestors' ancient bow and arrows. She also had no idea as to why she always felt terribly uneasy and then something horrible happened a few days later; sometimes she would feel like this around some people when she walked down the street with her mum. Although occasionally when Kagome really wished for someone to get better and she spent a lot of time with them, they seemed to get healthier faster.

Kagome is sixteen years old and living the prime of her teenage life. Until one disastrous day that fate decided to screw her life over….

"Goodbye mum, I'll see you tonight when you pick me up from school" yelled out Kagome to her mother as she raced out the door. The Higurashi family all lived at a shrine that her great-great-great grandpa had bought and taken over. In the shrine house lived Kagome's mum, grandpa and brother. Her father had died in a traffic accident a short time after Souta was born when she was 7 and Kagome had never known her grandma.

When she was halfway to the steps where her brother Souta was already waiting for her, Kagome heard her grandpa calling out to her "Kagome, Kagome WAIT!" '_Oh jeez what does he want now? I have to get to school!' _thought Kagome to herself. As she turned around she saw her grandpa moving faster then she had seen in many years. Kagome shouted to Souta who was beginning to look annoyed by her delay "hey Souta go without me, Gramps wants to talk to me I'll catch you later" Souta nodded, waved and disappeared down the steps. Kagome's attention was brought back to the withered man who had just made it in front of her.

Kagome looked down in irritation at her grandpa and asked "what do you want grandpa? I really need to get to school, I'm going to be late already" Kagome's grandpa having finally caught his breath stood straight and replied "Kagome tomorrow after school I need you to come home as fast as possible as I have many things to tell you, concerning your heritage and our family traditions" Kagome gave him an exasperated look and almost whined out "but grandpa it's my birthday tomorrow and I said to the girls that I would go out to Wac Donald's with them!" Her grandpa stiffened and Kagome tensed ready for the incoming yelling barrage...

It hit

"KAGOME YOU WILL COME STRAIGHT HOME AFTER SCHOOL AND THAT'S FINAL!" Kagome's grandpa then huffed and strode away, heading to the old shed at the back of the house. Kagome clenched her fists and ground her teeth together. She hated being bossed around. She stormed down the shrine steps and almost stomped the whole way to school.

As Kagome was muttering to herself while casting angry glares at everyone as she walked, she happened to look up at an alleyway that she always passed on the way to school. When her brain finally registered what she was seeing, Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, ghosting along the trash filled side street was the most beautiful dog she had ever seen. As she stared in wonder as her brain took in the dog's features. He (because he looked like a he) seemed more wolf-like than dog for he was very large. His fur was silvery white which seemed thicker and longer around the front leg area and the neck. His body seemed very muscular from the way his legs seemed to bulge. Then almost as if he knew who was looking at him, he looked up and straight at her.

His eyes were of a brilliant golden amber colour and seemed very intelligent. His face was one of a very handsome looking dog and most defiantly wolf-like. She could also see the tips of two long fangs peeking out from under his lips.

Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head and when she looked up again he was gone. Kagome slowly walked up the alleyway to see if she could spot the dog again but he had disappeared without a trace. Kagome sighed in sorrow for she had wanted to see the breathtaking creature one last time. She turned around and realised the time. '_SHIT,_ _I'm going to be late!' _she mentally yelled and she raced off to school, all previous anger forgotten. Little did she know she was being watched as she disappeared back into the crowd by a pair of very amused amber eyes.

* * *

**so how is it looking? feel free to leave a review and if my writing needs improving please put it in a nice way**

**since I'm new to this i have't set up a routine to get chappies out reguarly so ill try to get the next one out soon**

**thanks Phoenix Nova**


	2. Gut Wrenching Grief

**hey, wow is this posted a long time after my first chapter I'm very sorry about that but can i redeem myself and say that it got lost in the editing/polishing phase and that horrible thing called school kept throwing homework at me in continuous waves... ergh**

**xXAnimeChic101Xx: thanks for being my sole reviewer and giving me confidence to get this next chappie out there**

* * *

Chapter 2 **Gut Wrenching Grief**

When Kagome arrived at her school, the first signs of the uneasiness began to enter the back thoughts of her mind. The sensation was like her stomach felt hollow, making her restless and sometimes it made it really hard to concentrate. Kagome didn't notice this time though because she was too caught up in her thoughts of the dog she had seen. It wasn't until lunchtime and when her friends finally got the attention of her wandering mind did Kagome feel its presence.

"_KAGOME!" _three of her friends called out to her finally grabbing her attention "what?" said Kagome in a startled voice, ignoring the feeling. Ayumi, Eri and Yuka all sighed at her irritably and Ayumi groaned out "Kagome you've spaced out on us all day and we're beginning to get worried"

"Ooooooh were you day dreaming about Hojo!" squealed Eri

"Ewwww no way not about No-Go"

"What then?" they all chimed

'_Aww crap I need to think of something to get them off my trail!" _thought Kagome. "I was….err thinking about… thisguythatIlikethatisnotHojoandIwanthimtoaskmeout !" burst Kagome. '_Shit why'd I have to say something like that'. _All her friends looked at her in astonishment and they attacked twenty question barrage. Kagome being overwhelmed by the warfare jumped up knocking her chair over and retreated.

She sprinted from the cafeteria with her friends hot on her heels. A ghostly outline of the beautiful white dog she had seen earlier padded around a corner up ahead. She burned around the same corner and jumped into an alcove she saw the ethereal from brush behind, while the three bulls barrelled past in their chase of the cowgirl wearing red (but really her uniform was green, and with a small red sash).

Kagome let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding. She thought back over her mad dash, '_what the hell!_ _Why did I see that dog, am I hallucinating? _Kagome placed a hand on her forehead hoping to feel if she had a temperature. '_Nope nothing to indicate I'm sick' _the most random thought decided to make an appearance in her mind_ 'Is he helping me… protecting me?' _but Kagome couldn't ponder the thought as she saw her friends again and knew she had to find somewhere to hide until break was over.

Kagome managed to avoid her friends for the rest of lunch, even though she got some really weird looks from people, not that she cared. It was like a game where they were guards and she was the escapee. It helped to relax Kagome from the restlessness she was experiencing as she was doing something that involved physical action and mental cunning, I mean after all it was three against one stakes.

Kagome didn't have any more classes today with her friends and usually that made the afternoons very slow and boring but today it was a blessing from the gods above.

She was currently in her history class with a teacher who looked like they'd lived in the times they were talking about. Now was the perfect time to mull over what happened today and if it was related to her being uncomfortable a little earlier on.

Kagome knew she wasn't sick, she had a strong immune system and when she did get sick the whole neighbourhood near the shrine knew about it. "_Oh my god I so hope I haven't suddenly gone crazy and just randomly developed schizophrenia.' _Her inner voice of reason crushed that thought where it stood '_there is no way possible I know my family health records from both sides of my family but why did I see that really, jeez I can't even conjure up a word to describe him, adorable will have to be a substitute for now, snowy white dog?' _Kagome exhaled her breath quite audibly loud and fast, unfortunately it sounded like a frustrated groan and the teacher heard it and snapped at her, annoyance evident on her wrinkled face.

"Kagome! Recite page 236 and read aloud to the class as my explanation seems to bore you since you are all knowledgeable on this particular subject!"

She slapped her ruler on the front of Kagome's table scaring the living daylight out of her. Mumbling an apology she read aloud all of page 236 and the teacher always picked on her for answers when no one else put their hand up.

During the remainder of that torturous came to two conclusions; the first being that she hated this teacher with a passion and was never choosing a history class she ran again, Kagome smirked _'she can kiss my butt, wait where'd that thought come from? Must have come from my anger I really need to cool off' _for usually Kagome didn't have horrid thoughts because she didn't like the feelings those thoughts produced.

'_She must have just grated on my nerves and I've had a hectic day not mention I'm feeling restless again' _which lead to her second conclusion, in her excitement as she dashed madly from her friends, she must have imagined and brought the dog up to the forefront of her mind and for a little bit of an extra thrill imagined him guiding her to safety even though she already knew where she was going to hide '_yeah that's it, it can't possibly be anything else unless I'm already crazy and now it decided to manifest and effect my life' _she convinced herself and really hoped with all her soul that the latter part was not true.

When her class finished Kagome blew out of there like a jet stream. As she was making her way to her locker, a little jumpy and on edge, the dog just appeared in front of her again. Kagome stood stock still, "no oh no I've mentally snapped and I didn't even notice when it happened" Kagome wailed. The 'dog' just rolled his eyes even did a small movement of his head with it, emphasising his sheer absurdity towards the statement she had just made. While she was still frozen and barely thinking, Kagome watched the ivory canine take a few steps and look back at her. Her mind still numb which was obvious with the shell shocked expression she wore, she unconsciously decided to follow it.

Not five seconds after she had followed him into a room her three friends strode past the doorway, their heads moving side to side trying to find her and most likely interrogate her again. Kagome couldn't believe it; this figment, that was seriously destabilizing her sanity, had to be helping her.

Kagome carefully began to creep out the door of the classroom, when her friends vanished from her view. Suddenly the ghostly hound appeared and was jumping at her, fangs bared and claws poised to shred her to bits. The sudden ferocious image scared the wits from Kagome's mind and she stumbled back into the classroom. While she stood there waiting for her breath and her heart rate to turn back to normal the dog appeared outside the door again and beckoned to her with his head.

Kagome hesitantly made her way over and out the door. As she reached him, the dog distorted and disappeared in a swirl. "Yep I've officially snapped, goody for me I get to go off to the funny farm. Aka the mental asylum" Kagome muttered sarcastically as she continued on her way to the hall that had her locker in it.

She made it there and out alive, without her friends seeing her or the canine _helper_ again.

Kagome hid in some trees near the car park while she waited for her mum to come and pick her up from school after she got Souta. She felt like a bit of a weirdo hanging out in the garden hiding like she was five but she just didn't want to deal with her friends and their incessant questions.

The feeling of uneasiness returned while she was waiting and Kagome found she couldn't stand still as she hopped from foot to foot. When she saw her mum pulling into a park in their old beaten car that looked like it had driven around the world three times and been through fifty demolition derbies, Kagome sprinted out to meet it. Kagome didn't spot the pair of saffron eyes watching her from the shadows.

Kagome slammed the back seat door closed behind her, she leaned forward to her mum who was sitting in front of her and whispered "hey mum, quick lets go home, I'm trying to avoid Ayumi, Yuka and Eri!"

Her mum turned around and smiled at her while giggling and sighed out "I remember when I was at school and I said almost the exact same words to my mum one day, did you use a lame cover excuse for something?" Kagome looked at her mum in complete amazement

"How'd you know?" exclaimed Kagome wide eyed. Her mother tapped her finger to the side her nose in the all-knowing gesture. Souta and her grandpa just looked at them like they'd turned into maniacs.

Kagome turned to her grandpa "grandpa I'm really sorry about this morning, you know how I hate being bossed around a little and I just want to say I love you just like I do mum and Souta." She said. Kagome then leaned forward and hugged her grandpa, kissed her mum on the cheek and did her and Souta's made up hand shake. They all smiled at her and went on with what they were doing as her mother pulled out and merged with traffic.

Kagome settled back into her seat and pulled her seatbelt on, casually glancing out at the streets of Tokyo. The setting sun glinted on wind screen. Kagome leaned forward slightly to get a better view of an interesting sign she spotted and suddenly everything went into slow motion. Her mum and brother screamed while Kagome's mum slammed on the breaks.

Kagome flipped her head around to register a road train about to hit the front passenger door where her grandpa sat and then it all sped up again. Kagome couldn't comprehend a thing through her terror stricken mind. The screeching of torn metal stabbed at her ears and massive glass shards flew through the air. Kagome's body was thrashed and thrown about causing her to lose consciousness…..

Kagome cracked her eyes open to a blurry world. Her ears rang and everything seemed muffled, indefinite. Pain laced down her left arm and her back burned with agony. Her vision began to clear and Kagome found that the car was upside down and she was on her side lying on the roof with her legs caught in the seatbelt. Glass was everywhere and Kagome started to wiggle her legs free. They had small cuts running along them, crisscrossing tiny red lines all over the place.

Once she was free Kagome finally was able to look around. Her eyes alighted on the forms that were her mum and grandpa. The car was crushed around them and Kagome instantly knew they had not made it. Blood had pooled underneath them and their faces were slack and peaceful in their final resting place.

Tears prickled her eyes and Kagome frantically searched for her brother. She finally found him after a few seconds. Souta was lying crumpled up in the little alcove above and behind the back seats. His seatbelt had ripped in half hanging from the roof.

Kagome slowly slid her way over to him, ignoring her arm and back. When she was close enough she caressed his cheek. Her hand left a smear of blood along its deathly cold surface. Kagome bit back a sob that threatened to escape her lips. It was then that she heard a scratching noise coming from outside what would be her car door.

Kagome slowly slid around to face the door, the sharp glass rolling under her belly cutting her even more. The scratching grew increasingly insistent as Kagome made her way around. What shocked Kagome when she looked up and out of the spider webbed window, was a white muzzle snuffling around the edge of the crushed window. Then the scratching began again and Kagome saw two large white paws with claws extended, attacking the window. A low whine was emitted and the scratching intensified. _'Could it be?' _thought Kagome as she reached out her right hand for the door handle. The tips of her fingers only just touched the handle and Kagome realised that she was going to have to lift herself higher.

Pain still seared her back and her left arm had gone blissfully numb. Kagome began to bring her legs up and under her into a kneeling position to give her the extra height she desperately needed. Kagome ignored the shards digging into her knees as she stretched for the door handle again. As soon as Kagome fully stretched out and grasped the handle above her, a shard of glass reflected into her face as she pulled on it and Kagome automatically looked to the source of the annoyance. Kagome caught a glimpse of her refection and it was a sight that would haunt her for many years to come. Three huge glass fragments were sticking out of her back, with small blood trails at the bottom of each.

They almost looked angelic and fragile like crystal wings, if only they weren't splattered with her blood. Kagome jolted at the sight and by doing so she pulled the door handle all the way and managed to nudge the door open a crack. That was all the scrabbling animal outside needed. Soon the top half of a muzzle could be seen in the crack, fangs and teeth clamping down on the mangled car door. Before Kagome's eyes the door was reefed open and the bright orange light of dusk was beaming down onto her face. Then the simmering apricot light was blocked by a body that had walked in the way.

* * *

**so what did you think? i hope you liked it...**

**Keep the Creativity Flowing: _PheonixNova :)_**


	3. Escape and Disappearance

**Hey guys chapter 3 is here! I'm sorry to say but this is probably going to be as fast as I can update unfortunately as I am a senior student at school. Thank you to my reviewers for your positive feedback and those who put this story as a fav and follow :)**

**Enjoy **

* * *

When the shadow blocked the light Kagome had to close her eyes from the sudden change in light, when she opened them again she found herself looking at a wall of soft white fur. Kagome felt astonishment and a spike of fear thrill its way through her body, for she realised who the fur belonged to. Kagome began to slide herself forward out of the car door with the huge white canine slowly stepping alongside her.

Kagome felt her breath hissing through her clenched teeth and couldn't help the occasional gasps as she cried out from her wounds being stretched and aggravated. The real dog that she thought she'd been hallucinating about, gently nudged her with his body to aid her as she gradually made her way from the destructive carnage of the car that surrounded her. Her earlier emotions were overshadowed by the sheer sense of relief that enveloped her at the fact that she was now free from the car.

Suddenly Kagome felt her companion stiffen beside her and begin to growl, it was a feral sound that rippled through his body and made something primal within her tremble with fear. Kagome looked around and saw someone dressed in black and purple with long dark hair heading towards her, Kagome thought it was a Good Samaritan coming to help her until the glint of a knife caught her eye and terror squeezed her heart.

Her white companion began to slink around her, to put himself in-between her and the assailant, power seemed to roll off him and he looked truly frightening as his lips began to curl and he bared his fangs. Adrenalin surged through Kagome and she found the strength to stand as the pain of her wounds dulled and faded away. The sun sank below the horizon like a giant glowing eye closing for the night.

The shadows stretched and lengthened before they disappeared in the fading light. Kagome's eyes refocussed on the retreating form of the would be assailant, Kagome began to follow suit by slowly moving in the opposite direction and her canine friend doing the same while keeping his eyes on the now distant retreating figure. As soon as Kagome was twenty meters away from the wrecked car that contained the remains of her family she turned tail and ran.

Distant sirens began to sound around her, drawing closer to the crash scene causing, her to panic. Kagome felt one of the glass fragments in her back dislodge and fall out. It shattered on the side walk with the tinkling sound of a wound up music box playing. Once Kagome reached the end of the street she briefly turned back to the wreckage that almost cost Kagome her life. She couldn't believe that she had only been in there for half an hour from the time she woke up, to here on the end of the street.

Then she vanished around the corner with her ghostly companion silently following. As Kagome ran for the shrine, she heard the sirens slowly fade into the night behind her. The moment when Kagome thought she couldn't hear the sounds of the authorities at the accident, a ringing concussion wave of sound burst its way to her.

Riding along this was the boom of an explosion. Kagome's stomach dropped right out of her and she looked back in the direction of the car crash. Kagome eyes alighted on the last orange-black flames of a small mushroom like cloud. She knew then for sure that her only family that she knew had been incinerated in that explosion. A few tears escaped her eyes but she knew this was not the time to mourn them; there'd be plenty of that later. Kagome continued on her way to the shrine, her heart slowly being encased in diamond hard ice crystals.

How she avoided everyone to get to the shrine Kagome didn't know. How she could even move considering the wounds she had sustained must have been an act of the powers that be. Her white companion had helped her a little, sensing her urgency but someone should have seen her. '_Must be a miracle' _Kagome thought unconvinced.

When Kagome reached the top of the stairs she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. There it stood right in front of her, the dark shell that was once a home. A shiver ran the length of Kagome's spine raising goose bumps along her arms. Kagome walked slowly to the sliding front door taking in everything, knowing it was the last time for many years to come that she would be here. She watched the leaves dance across the pavement in the moonlight.

Kagome glanced around at the old well house and storage shed, she then made it to the front door and her hand paused above it. Kagome had almost forgotten about her furry companion beside her. She heard a low whimper being wheezed out reminding her of his presence, she looked down at him and stared briefly into his eyes.

What she saw baffled her mind, in the dog's two golden eyes she saw sympathy and sadness radiating out of them for her; it was uncanny seeing such emotion in an animal **A/N** **(who we all really know as Inuyasha and not some animal)**. Kagome brushed her crazy thoughts aside believing she was reading too much into the situation. She turned back to the door and slid it open.

Kagome entered the dark and empty house with butterflies stabbing through her stomach. Her adrenalin was beginning to wear off and Kagome could feel the first signs of deep pain blossoming in her body but mainly in her back, where the shards of glass still remained. Kagome stumbled towards the kitchen where the first aid kit was.

She passed through the kitchen doorway and crashed against the counter as the pain in her left arm and back flared to life once more. Kagome braced herself against the counter and reached a trembling hand towards the first aid kit that was on the shelf above the counter. She grabbed the handle and slowly pulled the kit off the shelf.

As soon as Kagome was holding the medical kit without the support of the shelf, her back and left arm erupted in mind blinding agony. Kagome screamed out in shock and dropped the first aid kit. It bounced off the counter and clattered to the floor, spilling its contents all over the kitchen tiles and Kagome collapsed along with it. Kagome lay on the floor with her eyes tightly squeezed shut as she waited for the pain to abate.

She caught the clicking of claws on tiles, a bark and a howl were suddenly thrown into the air. Kagome hesitantly reached out her hand and she instantly felt soft fur running through her fingers. Kagome took a deep breath and opened her brown eyes.

"_I need to remove the last of the glass and ohh god it's going to hurt big time" _thought Kagome as she envisioned what was to come. Heaving herself up into a sitting position, Kagome glanced at her companion and spoke softly to him "please… find me some brandy…. My grandpa had some that he" Kagome took a deep shuddering breath through her nose "he- he used it for when he was celebrating special things" Kagome was unsure that he would understand her but with a barely perceivable nod he walked off into the direction of where her grandfather's room was.

Kagome turned back towards the scattered contents of the first aid kit. She searched around for a pair of tweezers, some rags to soak the blood, antiseptic cream, something to bite down on and gauze bandaging. A half full bottle of brandy was suddenly dropped into her hand.

Kagome looked back to her platinum white companion and smiled grimly at him "Thank you, if you don't wish to see this please feel free to explore the shrine grounds". He let out whine and shook his head saying 'no'. Kagome ran a hand down his back in silent thanks. "_I have no idea how this amazing dog can understand me but I'm very glad that he does." _

Kagome grabbed the small thick leather strip that had been in the first aid kit and placed it between her teeth. She unscrewed the lid off the bandy, the sharp smell biting her nose. Taking a deep breath Kagome cut her shirt away with the medical scissors but left her bra intact and peeled the blood soaked clothing away. Kagome tenderly picked up the tweezers and gripped the top of the brandy bottle neck. Steeling herself, Kagome picked up the bottle and poured it down her back.

The effect was instant. Kagome felt like she had liquid fire running down her back as it cleansed the outside of her wounds. Kagome's screams were muffled by the leather strip and her back involuntarily jolted forward. Ignoring the pain as best she could, Kagome lifted her arm over the back of her shoulder and placed the tweezers into position. Once the pain caused from the brandy slightly subsided Kagome pulled out one of the huge glass fragments from her back with tears streaming from her eyes.

If Kagome had any thoughts that the pain couldn't get any worse; she was wrong. Kagome almost passed out; she clenched her jaw and curled her hands into fists. The dog sitting beside her jumped up and began to make worried sounds as he paced around.

Kagome waited twenty minutes before she went and removed the next huge shard from her back. Her reaction wasn't so bad this time but still severe. The third shard had already fallen out earlier when she had been running.

Over the next hour Kagome removed all the glass from her body. There was soon a small pile of glittering ruby splattered glass beside her. Kagome began to apply antiseptic cream to as many of the cuts that she could. She then used band aids to hold together some of her bigger cuts before she wrapped her chest with the gauze bandaging.

Sighing to herself in relief, Kagome stood up. She began to clear away her mess when all her energy suddenly drained out of her. Kagome glanced at the clock and it read ten o'clock at night. She trudged up the stairs to her room, oblivious to the fact that her companion had disappeared long ago. Kagome was on autopilot as she mechanically opened her bedroom door.

Not noticing anything Kagome flopped onto her bed almost landing on top of the furry white mass that was lounging on her bed. But she had no time to worry about it for the soft familiarity of her bed lulled her to sleep.

* * *

**Feel free to leave a review if you would like to**

**Keep the Creativity Flowing :) ****_PheonixNova_**


End file.
